Premier baiser
by Akajo
Summary: Lorsque Lucy et Kanna commençent à boire ensemble, elles finissent par essayer de trouver un petit ami à Lucy... sans espoir. Vraiment? Lucy/Loki, OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Quinzième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « baiser »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

><p><strong>Premier baiser<strong>

* * *

><p>Une fois n'était pas coutume... Lucy accompagnait Kanna dans sa beuverie. Il était tard, Lucy revenait de mission, elle était sale... et plus que tout, elle voulait oublier. Oublier quoi ? La platitude de sa vie sentimentale, enfin !<p>

« J'aimerais bien avoir un petit ami » soupira Kanna.

« Hm hm » acquiesça Lucy.

« -Et dire que toi tu n'en as jamais eu... pauvre chose !

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai jamais le temps de me poser !

-On dit ça, on dit ça... si tu n'as pas le temps de faire de nouvelles rencontres, analyse un peu ceux qui sont autour de toi !

-HEIN ? »

Kanna noya son soupir d'exaspération sous une rasade de bière et commença son énumération :

« -Bon, tout d'abord il y a Natsu...

-Natsu ? Tu plaisantes !

-Joue le jeu Lucy ! Il est temps que tu regardes tes amis d'un autre oeil !

-...

-Je disais donc, il y a Natsu... qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ?

-Euh... Il est impulsif, squatte tout le temps chez moi, ne pense qu'à être le plus fort...

-Je m'y prends mal. Qu'est-ce que tu _apprécies_ chez lui ? »

Lucy hésita, but le reste de son _tequila sunrise_ puis se lança :

« On peut compter sur lui, il sait vraiment prendre soin de ses amis. Il a le sens de l'honneur et puis il est vraiment... gentil... »

Kanna grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Finit son tonneau et en commanda un troisième, ainsi qu'une _caïpirinha_ pour Lucy.

« Et niveau physique ? T'en pense quoi physiquemment parlant ? »

Lucy grimaça :

« -Il est plus petit que moi... et puis les cheveux roses. C'est pas que ça soit moche, mais...

-Ok, compris. Passons à quelqu'un d'autre. Grey ? Je sais qu'il te trouve à son goût.

-Grey ? Euh... il est bien foutu, je ne dis pas le contraire (et toute la guilde le sait, vu qu'il se déshabille tout le temps) mais... les bruns, c'est pas trop mon truc. En plus, il a la peau glacée.

-Ça retire Gajil, Macao, Droy, Nab, Arzak et Tono de la course.

-Il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte, hein !

-T'occupe. Tu penses quoi de Fried ?

-Il me fait penser à Legolas. J'en envie de rire à chaque fois que je le vois.

-Et Elfman ?

-Trop musclé.

-Bixrow ?

-Trop bizarre.

-Vegeta ?

-Idem.

-Wakaba ?

-Marié !

-... le maître ?

-Trop vieux !

-Readers ?

-Trop gros !

-Max ?

-Connaît pas.

-Luxus ?

-Trop dangereux !

-Mikuni ?

-Trop chauve !

-Tu es difficile.

-Je sais. »

Elles soupirèrent de concert et burent leur commande respective.

« Et je suppose que tu n'as jamais eu ton premier baiser avec tout ça... »

Lucy ne répondit pas et soupira un peu plus profondément.

« -Je crois que je vais rentrer. Tout ça n'est pas bon pour mon portefeuille et j'ai la tête qui tourne.

-Bonne nuit.

-C'est ça... »

Lucy se leva et partit en titubant vers la porte de sortie. Vu la façon dont elle titubait, elle était bien partie pour une gueule de bois le lendemain... et peut-être même oublier leur conversation.

« C'est curieux » dit Kanna au tabouret vide à sa droite « les cartes m'avaient dit que Lucy était destinée à quelqu'un de familier à la guilde... »

°oOo°

_Je crois que j'ai trop bu_ constata Lucy, incapable de faire rentrer la clef dans le trou de la serrure. « Tant pis, je dormirai ici ce soir » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se laissant glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée.

« Tss » fit une voix inconnue.

Elle sentit qu'on la remettait sur ses pieds, et des doigts chauds vinrent défaire sa prise sa clef. Elle entendit le cliquetis habituel de la serrure suivi du grincement de porte familier.

« -Tu peux marcher ?

-Je crois... » Sitôt dit, elle trébucha.

« Oups »

La personne ne fit pas de commentaire et elle sentit le monde basculer. Enfin, pour être exacte, c'est Lucy qui bascula :l'étranger la tenait dans ses bras.

« Loki ! » le reconnut-elle « tu as vu comme la terre bouge ? C'est bizarre ! »

Il ne répondit pas et il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, la déposant sur son lit.

« -Hey ! Tu peux pas être là parce que... parce que...

-Parce que ?

-Parce que je... déshabille-moi !

-Hein ? » Il la regardait d'un air perplexe. Lucy qui avait bu était... directe, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Je dois mettre mon pyjama pour dormir... tu ne peux pas être là parce que je dois me déshabille ! »

Il se disait aussi...

« Aïe, mais pourquoi la terre n'est pas droite ! »

Visiblement, se relever était un trop grand effort pour la blonde. Magnanime, le lion délaça les chaussures de sa constellationniste et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Tant pis pour le pyjama, elle ne mourrait pas de dormir habillée.

« Hey... j'ai un secret à te dire... » fit Lucy sur un ton de connivence. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit sans se méfier.

« -Loki...

-Oui ? »

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques longues secondes, et l'embrassa sans préambule.

« -Lu-Lu-Lucy ?

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuut, je m'en souviendrai probablement pas demain... alors je profite maintenant... »

Elle tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais il l'éloigna doucement.

« -Tu as trop bu Lucy...

-Et alors ? » fit-elle avec un air de petite fille boudeuse.

« On recommencera quand tu auras dessaoulé si tu veux... »répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Promis ? » demanda-t-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« -Promis.

-Cool »

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière et s'endormit comme une bienheureuse.

°oOo°

Le lendemain, Lucy Heartfilia avait tout oublié.


End file.
